


The Small Things

by SarottiFlotti



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarottiFlotti/pseuds/SarottiFlotti
Summary: It were the small things that made Adrien suspicious. Her laugh. Her smell. Her reaction. Her everything. Reveal, OneShot, Mostly Adrinette and a bit of LadyNoir :)





	

It were the small things that made Adrien suspicious.  
The very first was her laugh.

During chemistry, the schoolground shook and a cackle echoed through the halls of Francois-Duponts. With an annoyed sigh, Madame Mandeleiev ended the lesson, yelling at everyone to take a worksheet for homework.  
The students of Francois-Dupont were so used to the akumatization of one of their fellows, it was always quite a shock to find them standing at the sides, cheering for the fighting superheroes.  
That was a dangerous game, but Ladybug and Chat Noir had already tried to evacuate them, only to find them back again after a few minutes. It was like fighting against windmills, and that was the reason the teachers had no intention in evacuating the students either. They just helped in making sure no one got in the way of the fight.  
So Adrien carefully slipped away into the boys bathroom to transform into Chat Noir.  
The fight was quite easy, he used a cataclysm to distract the colour-based victim and Ladybug easily snatched the possessed item away and cleansed the Akuma.  
The second Akuma this day came at late noon. The fact that she was made out of clouds made it trickier to fight her, due to she was able to control mist, but a Lucky Charm from his Lady and a strategically placed cataclysm later, this Akuma was cleansed too.  
It had been Friday and patrol-time, where he and Ladybug would first roam the city separately and meet up at the top of Eiffel tower.  
There he sat, waiting for Ladybug. Because of the two Akumas during daytime, he was pretty content that there will be no other until at least tomorrow. Hawkmoth might be an evil asshole, but he had his patterns too and Adrien had nothing scheduled for the next morning, so Chat Noir would be able to spend the whole night with his Lady.  
Oh, his Lady. Ladybug. She was the light of his life, the water for his thirsty soul, the pillow for his sleepy head, the ink for his empty pages. She was simply everything he craved for, everything he ever wanted.  
“Hey Kitty,” came her wonderful voice from behind.  
“Oh, MyLady, I wondered when you would gift me with your wonderful purresence,” he purred and leaned back to watch her approach upside down.  
“Oh yeah? And here I was, wondering, how long you could last without a pun,” she smirked and suited herself at his left side.  
“Spoiler!” he smiled, “Not very long.”  
Then she laughed.  
Ladybug rarely laughed freely. She always made deep, sarcastic ´HaHa´s or even giggled. But this laugh was so rare and he locked every single moment like this in his heart. Every little snort, every breathless hiccup.  
Normally it was the adrenaline flashing through their veins in their race through the streets of Paris that made her laugh in pure joy,. Sometimes she laughed because he did something stupid, like falling into a dustbin and emerging with the peel of a banana on his head, but now, it was because he has said something actually funny. So Chat couldn´t resist but to smile brightly, and their laughter filled the space between the steal beams of the monumenal monument of the monumental city of monumental love.  
It wasn´t actually this monumental funny, she told him after they had calmed down, but her laugh has been contagious, it resounded in his heart, spreading into every fibre of his being - he couldn´t love her more in these intimate moments.

:

The next morning he woke up with a grin. Her laugh still echoed through his head. It accompanied him during his morning routine, it accompanied him during breakfast. It stayed in his mind when he finished his homework and while he ate lunch.  
It was during his fotoshoot in the park in the afternoon when he thought he had gone insane. He was asked to look lovesick, so he imagined the laugh once more, let it fill his heart, his brain. The smile that spread on his face came natural and the photographer appreciated it, wildly clicking with his camera, but Adrien couldn´t care less.  
The laugh of his Lady still echoes in him and he was struck when he thought that he would hear it in reality. Should he stop imagining it, when he began to really hear it?  
But... what were the chances that she was here with him? In this park?  
Anticipation rushed through his veins and he quickly glanced around, ignoring the protest of his crew, and looked for the heavenly sound. A few kids on the playground, an elderly woman on a park-bench and... Alya and Marinette under a tree, occupied with something on Alyas smartphone. And they laughed at something. They laughed.  
Marinette laughed. And she sounded just like his Lady!  
Did she always laugh like this? No, he had heard her laugh before. There was no way, Marinette could be Ladybug. Marinette was shy, clumsy, she stuttered. Maybe just a coincidence, or a weird echo from something that twisted her voice and let it sound similar to Ladybugs.  
Dismissing the thought quickly, he apologized to his crew and turned back to work.

:

It were the small things that made Adrien suspicious.  
The second was her smell.

Adrien got really curious when he smelled her.  
They got to do projects in school a few days later. They were assigned to work with partners, Nino unfortunately got Chloé and Adrien was assigned to Marinette. Again flashed the fotoshoot in his head, but he shook his head to clear his mind from this idea. He did not want to see. There was no way she could be Ladybug. Adrien realized that in spite Marinette was one of his best friends, he did not know anything about her. The girl always acte awkward around him, but maybe she will warm up when they work together.  
“Can I come over after school?” he asked her, “To work on the project.”  
She blushed crimson and smiled, nodding eagerly. “I would love to,” she breathed and Adrien flashed her a smile before turning around again to support Nino in his misery with his new partner.  
Like Adrien predicted, another Akuma appeared in lunchtime. It was a police-officer who got akumatized because his chief had suspended him for letting a newly cought bank robber flee. He went rogue and captured everyone in bars, formed like a one-person-prison.  
“No one will escape my prison ever again!!” he cackled and Adrien sighed. Searching for a place to transform, he hoped that they were able to clean him quickly - he had no intention in skipping lunch.  
The fight was quite easy after his Lady joined him, but he got distracted for only a second and the Akuma used his chance and trapped the two in a quite small cage.  
Ladybugs back pressed against his chest and suddenly a smell filled his nose. It was obviously Ladybugs smell, vanilla and strawberries and he loved that shampoo. It was not the first time he smelled her. When they fought Animan and on occasion a few times more. A heavenly smell on a heavenly woman.  
“Chat!!” she called him out of his thoughts. “Use your cataclysm, we can´t stay here.”  
“Aww, and I thought you enjoyed being pressed against my chest,” he purred and totally noticed with absolute joy the blush that darkened her cheeks and ears.  
“Just... Just get us out of here!!” she called and he totally didn't enjoy the fact that she got flustered because of him.  
Chat quickly called his cataclysm and touched the bars, which crumbled into rusty dust.  
“Thanks,” Ladybug said and dashed after the Akuma. With a smirk he trotted after her and soon the Akuma got cleansed and Adrien hurried back to class.  
Unfortunately, lunch was over by now, so he had only a few minutes to spare, filling them with light chatter and jokes.  
During the last lessons of the day, he caught himself drifting towards Marinette. They would have to work on a project this afternoon and he really looked forward to visit her parents bakery. Maybe he would be able to snatch a few pastries. The possibility of her being Ladybug was still present in a corner of his mind, but he continued to shove it back.  
“Are you ready?” he asked her after the final bell rang, turning around with a smile gracing his lips.  
Marinette slightly jumped when he addressed her and with a flushed face she grinned and nodded. Awesome!  
So he collected his stuff and waited for Marinette at the door, she still had something to discuss with Alya. The girls hugged tightly and the blogger pushed her friend towards Adrien.  
“O... Okay, let´s go,” she murmured and passed him. He flashed another smile and followed the petite girl.  
Arrived in her house, they worked on their project, ordered the topics, decided who did what and began to work on their own parts. Adrien researched something on Marinettes computer while she sat on the floor, decorating their poster.  
“Erm.. can you give me the thingy there?” she suddenly interrupted and gestured nervously to something on the desktop next to him.  
“Huh? What?” he asked, at a loss what she meant.  
“That,” she began and glanced around the ground, “That pink thing there!”  
“Umm...” At his defence: everything on this desk was pink.  
“Argh,” she sighed and scrambled to her feet, wobbling because her legs were sore from the time crouched on the floor. She limped towards him and grabbed a pink scalpel from over his left shoulder.  
It was when she retrieved her arm, she accidentally knocked her elbow right into his nose. It wasn´t painful, he got hurt way worse before, but it caused him to roll backwards with his chair. Unfortunately, the rolls somehow blocked and the chair toppled back.  
He heard Marinettes shriek and saw her try to grab after him, but somehow she staggered and flew after him. A striking pain flushed through his spine when he collided with the floor and Adrien groaned when Marinette landed sprawled on his chest.  
Vanilla and strawberries.  
The pain was forgotten, he even somehow managed to reassure the now-tomato-Marinette that everything was all right, but all he actually could to think of was her smell. Sure, many girls might smell like vanilla and strawberries, but what were the chances? He already was suspicious after he had heard her laugh, but now, that they even smelled the same... he got curious.  
“Tell me, Marinette,” he began after finishing their first session, about to leave, “What kind of shampoo do you use?” It was a total innocent question, nothing weird.  
“M... my shampoo?” she asked and blushed once more, eyes wide like saucers.  
“Yeah,” he smiled, “you smell like vanilla and strawberries. I like it.” Was that weird?  
“I... I don´t know. I... I mean, yeah. It´s brawsterries, I mean, strawberries, but... the vanilla comes from the bakery? I don´t know, it´s quite a smell that stays,” she explained with a shrug, “do you really like it?”  
“Yes,” Adrien laughed. It was definitely weird. “I like it. It reminds me of someone.”  
“Thanks,” she smiled broadly and soon he left the bakery with a free take-away-bag from her parents, stuffed with baked goods.  
But all he thought about was Marinette. Or Ladybug. Could she be his Lady? Maybe that was a coincidence too, he should ask her this evening during patrol after her shampoo. Okay, it was weird asking Marinette, but Ladybug wouldn´t mind, would she?  
So he went home deep in thoughts. Was it really unlikely that Marinette was Ladybug? No, let´s say he had to investigate further. And his first step was to ask Ladybug the weird question.  
“My shampoo?” she asked with raised eyebrows. “What´s with my shampoo?”  
“Let´s say, I´m curious,” he smirked.  
“Curiosity killed-”  
“-the cat and satisfaction brought it back,” he interrupted her, still smiling “I know, we already went through this. Just answer my question, will you?”  
They stood on a random rooftop, they had chased each other, played their version of hide and seek before. The wind blew in her face, made her strands lightly ghost over her cheekbones. She regarded him with a weird look, he couldn´t quite place.  
“What´s with you guys and my shampoo today?” she murmured more to herself, he nearly didn´t catch it but it sent shivers over his skin. “It smells like strawberries and the vanilla somehow sticks. Satisfied?” she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Yes,” he breathed. That was the same answer Marinette had given him. He smiled and repeated louder again. “Yes, MyLady, thank you.” he gently scooped down, took her hand and breathed a kiss on her knuckles.  
“Is everything all right, chaton?” she asked with concern in her voice.  
“Yes, everything is all right.” But nothing was all right.

:

So the third was her reaction and it made him absolutely certain about her identity. Now she only had to confirm.

Everything in him screamed that she was Ladybug, everything pointed towards her. But his mind told him that everything was a coincidence, that she never acted confidently like Ladybug or sassy like Ladybug. But then... he acted differently as Chat Noir too, so... he was kind of stuck.  
During the last few days, he observed her. Her posture, her speech, her gestures and facial expressions.  
Nothing indicated that she was Ladybug when he talked to her. But the instant others addressed her, she did a 180 turn. Confident. Joking. Daring.  
Even if he didn´t really get why she acted differently around him, he had to take matters into his own hand. He somehow had test her.  
And what drove Ladybug up the wall? Puns.  
One morning he finally decided to start a pun-marathon. He stood in front of his mirror and breathed deeply in and out, preparing himself for the day. Rolling his shoulders and neck he finally felt somehow ready. A confident smirk played on his lips when he repeated the most common and easier ones in his head. He is going to crush his princess´ defensive.  
Silently wondering how long she could last, he dressed and gulped down his breakfast.  
Entering his school, he glanced around. He knew Marinette wouldn´t be around by now, she normally came close to the bell. So he entered their homeroom and sat down at his seat, taking out his notebook and pencil. He had half the mind to listen to Nino and Alyas banter, even threw some things into their conversation, but he only had eyes for the glassdoor. What will be his first joke? He should start easy, warm up a bit. Didn´t want to scare her away the first minute of the day. Maybe he shouldn´t address her directly, let her get warm up to the idea of him punning.  
Alya and Nino just switched to Ladybug and Chat Noir, Alya gushing about a photo from last nights patrol, when Marinette entered. Adriens heart stopped for an instance as she sat down at her seat and listened to her friends.  
That was his starting signal.  
“I think they are the most purrfect couple,” he threw in. That was easy. That was the first one.  
Alya just began to ramble about her OTP, but all he saw was Marinette, throwing a confused glance to him. And she didn´t even blush!! Not quite Ladybug, but he wasn’t nearly finished. A devilish grin spread on his face and somehow giddy, he continued: “Last night I saw them on their catrol and you could literally feel the love purrupting from them.”  
Ignoring Ninos laughter and Alyas amused squeal, he openly watched Marinettes facial expression. The confusion was still present, and she cocked her head in a silent question. He could have sworn, he knew what she meant, but he kept silent and turned his attention to the front, where the teacher began the lesson.  
During the whole day, in every sentence there was minimum one pun.  
“I think I lost an electron, because I´m positive of my answer.”  
“This question is just a-salt.”  
“Chemistry is full of alkynes of trouble.”  
Later then: “I´m sentenced to death.”  
“That´s noun of my buisiness.”  
Near lunch he heard the first groan from behind and his stomach somersaulted. He hadn´t been able to watch her reaction the whole day, given to the fact that she sat behind him, but he clearly caught the groan and it was the most Ladybug-like thing he ever got from her.  
“Dude, as much as I appreciate it,” Nino addressed him during lunch, “but what´s with you and those puns today?”  
Marinette wasn´t around, so he got a few minutes to collect himself. Not that he had any problems with coming up with enough puns (that´s impossible), but it was kind of exhausting, coming up with them in every sentence.  
So he chuckled and rubbed his neck. “You know, I kind of wanted to prove something.”  
“So it´s a challenge?” he asked further, mildly curious, “for yourself or someone else?”  
No, that was not quite the right thing to say, but he had no better explanation, so he shrugged and told him: “For someone else. I want to know how she reacts.”  
Nino laughed, declaring him crazy.  
They were back at the school entrance, waiting for the girls and as soon as Marinette came into earshot, he continued his marathon.  
“Hey, boys,” Alya greeted them,”Ready to head to horrible math?”  
“Don´t make a mewntain out of a mewl hill,” Adrien chuckled, “It´s not that bad, Alya.” He did not expect the groan that elicited out of Marinette, but he welcomed it, for it sent shivers down his spine. Groaning was Ladybugs signature reaction to his puns, so he giddily laughed and headed with his friends towards their homeroom.  
Maybe he should change tactics, because the cat-puns seemed to get the best reactions out of her. Within a few seconds he decided: Cat-puns for the rest of the day. They still had a few hours of school left, so he had much time to get the Ladybug out of her.  
They just talked about their afternoon-activities, when Nino suggested they head to the movies after school finished. Adrien already had half the mind to clear his schedule for the day, in case Marinette indeed turned out to be Ladybug. And it got clearer every pun he made, but he had to admit, she had more willpower than he anticipated. He needed more time to annoy her. And that was his best chance.  
So he willingly nodded. “Yeah, I´m purrfectly fine with this. For once I have amewsingly nothing scheduled!”  
Another groan from Marinette got noticed by him and only with a little conviction from Nino and Alya, she agreed to come with them.  
“What do you want to watch?” Nino asked them when they stood in the big entrance of the cinema, glancing over the display where the movies were listed. And one movie stood out amongst them. At least for Adrien.  
“Hey, what´s with ´Catastic`? I heard it´s purretty-”, he began, but got interrupted by three different shouts of ´NO!´. “What?”  
“Sorry, dude, but no,” Nino began, laughing, and Alya continued: “We had enough cat-jokes for one day and we´re not going into one where cats are displayed as spies.”  
“That would be catastrophic,” Nino chuckled once more, getting along with Adriens jokes and together they fell into a fit of laughter, Alya and Marinette just mere bystanders.  
Looking back up to his Lady, he watched how her eye began to twitch. He felt, he got close. Not long and he cracked her.  
Okay, it was not that he wasn´t entirely sure of her identity, after lunch, he received so many groans and eyerolls from his partner that he was indeed certain of her being Ladybug. But he needed confirmation, she should somehow address him, because he wanted her to make the first step. She was the one wanting to keep their identities a secret and he knew that she minimum had a clue that he was Chat Noir. So if she did the first step, he would know, it was okay. And he didn´t care if it was some kind of bribing her into revealing with his puns. He was totally fine with this.  
They finally settled onto one of the newest superhero-blockbusters. With the first appearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir, companies lika Marvel or DC-Comics seemed to create a new era and produced superhero-movie after superhero-movie. And Alya hyped them. Naturally, he avoided them, that came somehow with being one himself. They lost their vigor and spite, seemed only dull and overdone.  
Marinette seemed to have the same thoughts and hesitated, but Alya nearly dragged them to the counter and made them pay for their tickets. When Nino went to pay for his and Alyas, Alya shot him a look and he waved her off. He already intended to pay for Marinette, so when she grabbed in her purse, he snatched it away from her hands and added in a low whisper: “If you don´t let me pay, I´ll pun your head off.”   
He smirked when her eyes widened, it was easy to be like Chat when she was around.  
“Are you threatening me?” she whispered back, hands on her hips. Oh, that was so like Ladybug, he could squeal in delight, but he had a game to play.  
“Does it work, MyLady?” he winked and she flushed red, suddenly stiffening next to him. Was the nickname too much? Probably, but now she knows that he knows. Maybe it will quicken some things up.  
After they paid for tickets and snacks they settled in their respective seats, Alya cuddling into Nino, what left Adrien settling next to Marinette.  
“Want some popcorn?” he offered her with a smile and she just smiled at him sweetly.  
“What? Running out of puns?”  
That left him laughing. “No, it´s mewly impawsible to run out of puns.”  
And just to annoy her further during the whole movie (he knew anyway that she didn´t take this movie serious) he mimicked the heroes sentences, twisting everything he said into a pun of some sorts and whispering it into her ear.  
She soon began to suppress groans and after half an hour the eye-twitching was back. He often got shushed by others, even by a very annoyed Alya, but he didn´t mind. After an hour, Marinette leaned over to Alya, asking how far they already got into movie. Alya just eyed her curiously and answered that they had just the first half finished. Slumping back with a groan, she eyed him warningly. He flashed her an innocent smile and turned back to the fighting-scene that got displayed on the screen.  
Marinette tried many things to shut him down, but that didn´t stop him, he had too much fun guessing the next moves of the characters, twisting them into puns and annoying Marinette at the process. He got scolded a few more times, but he managed to lower his voice that no-one except Marinette would hear and when she leaned away from him, he easily followed her so at the end of the movie he leaned half on his partner, who hid her face in handsful of hair, she was a mess at this point and he could see, that she was really at the verge of breaking. Maybe he took it too far? No, that´s not possible.  
“Aww,” he frowned, when they left the cinema-hall, settling on bakery-puns, “It´s already oven? I just bebun to warm up, they-”  
“WILL YOU SHUT UP?!”  
Astounded, all heads turned to the petite girl with pigtails. The instant she recognised her mistake, she flushed red and hid her face in her hands. Should he set everything on one card? That would most likely cost him his life, but that would be totally worth it.  
“Am I amewing you?” He breathed, stepping closer and cocking his head to the side, hoping to get a glimpse of her face, “I didn´t quite catch what you wanted to say. Or cat got-”  
“Finish and I´ll throw you off the next roof,” she interrupted him in a low hiss.  
“... your tongue?” he dared to finish and laughed.  
That was the final straw, Marinette was his Lady and he had finally got her confirmation, so he jumped in total joy. Ignoring her deathglare and struggling, he circled her waist and hoisted her up in the air. Spinning her around, he couldn´t stop laughing, didn´t dare to let her her go. Never would.  
“Asshole,” she muttered against his scalp, stopping to struggle against his grip and he burried his face into her soft neck. He chuckled once more and stopped spinning but refused to let her down. “Erm... Kitty? Can you let me down? Like... Right now? People are staring.”  
“I don´t care,” he chuckled and gripped her tighter instead. He finally found his Lady and she was one of his best friends outside of the mask too. No matter if she liked him back in the way he does, He finally found her and it wouldn't make any difference in his attempts to woo her.  
“Adrien!! What´s up with you today?!” droned Alyas more than concerned voice through the layers of skin and clothing he had buried himself into. She probably questioned his sanity by now.  
Marinette only chuckled from above and he felt her shrug her shoulders. He felt her pulse against his lips, felt the rapid beat of her heart against his own, felt her heaving chest in his arms and the drum of her voice, sending shivers down his spine.  
Eventually she became too heavy (not that she was heavy in the first place or he wasn´t used to heave things up, but it was exhausting holding a moving human being up, flush against your skin) and he was forced to get her back on earth. Smiling sheepishly, he stepped back from his Lady, already missing her warmth. Glancing to his other friends, expecting their asking glances he just shrugged and tried to somehow explain his unlike-Adrien behaviour.  
“I just waited for her reaction.” Would this be enough? Unlikely. Looking at his Lady for help, Marinette explained further: “I thought I could dry him out, but obviously...”  
“... I can´t be, there are just too many,” he finished with a laugh.  
“Sooo, no more puns?” Alya asked incredulously, but the both only shook their heads, Marinette full of dread and and Adrien in pure joy. “Only for today,” Adrien mused, “I have to admit it´s exhausting coming up with one in every sentence.”  
“He will never stop. Never.”  
Laughing, he grabbed Marinettes hand and dragged her out of the building. Without letting go of her, he bid goodbye to the still confused Alya and Nino and dragged her towards his mansion.  
“Erm... Adrien? I... I live...,” she gestured to a corner they just passed but he refused to let her go and they still had to talk about some things.  
“Do you mind coming home with me for dinner?” he asked out of the blue and he felt her stiffen at his side.  
“What?”  
How should he explain? How should he explain that he wanted her by his side, that he wanted to be with her, that he wanted to be her partner outside of the mask too?  
“I mean,” he explained with a sad expression, “I´m always alone at dinner and I was hoping-” but she interrupted him by placing her palm against his cheek.  
“We have to talk anyway so let me just call my parents and we can head to your´s okay?” He flashed her a thankful smile and nodded, letting her go from his grip, only so she could call her parents. He himself called Nathalie, announcing a guest for dinner so the chief could prepare enough food for both.  
When they continued their journey, Marinette interlaced her fingers with his and he couldn´t be any happier in this moment.

:

Her Everything was what he loved. (Epilog)

The small antics she showed when she was either Marinette or Ladybug. Her sass, her kindness, her shyness, her confidence, her beauty, her talent, her reliability, her … everything. The list could go on and on and it wouldn´t be finished in years. He loved her whole being so much, it sometimes ached and he wondered if it was possible to die only because she flashed him a smile.  
After their ´reveal´ they talked much, nearly the whole night. When she went home, he had followed her and waited on her balcony and they talked more. They eventually confessed, but decided to stay friends for, to get to learn the person under the mask. But this attempt failed, they just weren´t able to separate, during school or patrol.  
It was like they gravitated to each other and he remembered the longing when he lay awake in bed for hours until he (or sometimes even she) had enough and transformed to get to the other.  
So it was no surprise that they got finally together officially after very hurtful eight days.  
That was five years ago and he now sat in their shared apartment, across from his Lady at the kitchen table.  
“Mari?” he finally broke the silence.  
“Hmm?” she hummed without looking up from her sketching.  
Fiddling with the small box in his hand, he nervously lowered his head, deciding that it would probably be the best to ask her right away. He had planned on going to a romantic dinner-date, then cinema and a walk through the park and underneath the Eiffeltower, her most favourite spot in Paris - he would fall down on his knees and propose to her. He had prepared everything. Had asked her father, announced to Nathalie so she could handle the press, he even intended to write a letter to his father. But all the planning was useless against his impatience.  
He had planned it for Friday and today was only Tuesday... how was he supposed to wait another painful three days? This morning he bought the ring, a small ruby on a golden band and he was freaking giddy to give it to her. Not that he expected her to decline, they already had talked about marriage, but during the day, the what-ifs had crept in his mind and drove him crazy.  
Sensing his nervous energy, she looked up and searched in his gaze for any clues. They instantly locked their gazes and he found himself drown the sea of blue in front of him. So he just blurted it out.  
“Will you marry me?”  
Fiddling with the hatch of the box he held it in front of her face.  
Her concerned face turned into one of confusion, surprise when she saw the ring, then shock.  
It stayed in shock-mode and she just stared first at the ring and then at him. Why does she stay like this?!  
Now freaking out, he tried to explain. “I mean, I wanted to ask you on friday, but then I got nervous and you don´t have to, I now, we´re young, but I love you Mari! I really do! Everything of you! I love it when you grunt in the morning when you wake up, I love it when you poke your tongue out of your mouth when you´re concentrating. And I totally love it when you kick a villains ass.”  
“Adrien...” Ignoring her, he went on.  
“I love it to wake up next to you, I love to cook dinner with you...”  
“Adrien...”  
“I love it to cuddle on the couch after a stressful day, I just want to be together with you for the rest of my life.”  
He took a breath to continue his ramble and she used the pause to throw in her response:  
“Okay”  
“I love- ...What?”  
“Yes, Adrien.”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :D  
> I admit I googled some of the puns, I´m not new to the fandom, but it´s really hard to come up with so many in a foreign language. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned ;)


End file.
